Gods abandon us
by justin.amey.9
Summary: Superman and his regime maybe down, but he's not out by a long shot. Betray by many of his closest friends, labeled an evil tyrant by all and striped all humanity, Superman is now capable of anything. How will the former insurgence deal with these trying times without outside help. (Warning: lots of Gore, violence, and action).
1. Prelude

Author's notes: This is based off the Injustice game play and storyline. I don't own any of the characters nor the game. Enjoy!

**Story begins nine months after the game's ending.**

**Prelude**

You can't keep the Regime down for long, thinking that a world-wide government would just fade away without any consequences was just pure folly. Batman succeeded in taking down the Regime, defeating Superman and making on all the earth, but all these accomplishments are only just temporary victories. Even he knows that they will rise again and when he do, they'll be too few heroes too oppose his wrath, and even few he can truly trust. They are in eye of the hurricane now, but in the coming future they will face a dangerous entity known as the "Man of Steel".


	2. Chapter 1 Superman's vistor

Kal -El PoV

Superman's maximum security cell

"The red radiation is baring down all around me like the summer heat and it has been doing so for past nine months now, striping me of all my powers and abilities making me more or less human. I find the word "human" ironic because to the general population perspective I have no humanity, and for the most part, they are right seeing that the last bit of humanity was recently taken from me. Several weeks ago I was told that my adopted parents were gun down by common thugs thinking they were getting a one up on me, thinking that they were doing the world a favor by getting rid of the "Tyrant's Parents". It was Lois Lane and my unborn child all over again. Now I truly have nothing to give these 'humans', for I have no humanity to give. I gave them a world free of war, pretty squabbles, free of fearing to walking outside knowing that you might get mugged, raped, or killed and everyone spits in my face. It is all Bruce Wayne's fault and mine, I should have killed him and have been done with him. That bastard sided with the accomplice that took my Louis from me, destroyed my regime and still tries to befriends me, reform me, make me see things his way.. If I could just get my hands on him I would do him like I did the Joker. Well, very soon my so called "peers" will give my verdict and will sentences me to whatever and-"

They was a buzz at the door, normally he would hear someone coming from literately miles away but he is now used to not hearing the guards coming. They always had condescending look on his face, knowing that he bully around a so called "God." Kal-El set his pencil and journal down and looks to guards still smug as ever.

"You got visitors Superman" the guards said. Kal-El wasn't sure if it was an was an underline respect for him or just them being assholes still calling him Superman, well he wouldn't get an answering for that started walking away, and the figures that stood before him now reinforce all his rage. He stood up slowly against the down of the red sun radiation to stare former friends and enemies in the eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," Kal-El said as started walking toward the energy barrier. "Some of you guys came here individually before, but now all of you here and more," he continued. "Bruce Wayne, Dinah Lance, Barbra Gordon, and you." The last word came off his lips like venom while stare into the face of Harley Quinn without any face paint.

"Hello Clark" Bruce said with a deep voice.

Kal-El didn't any even acknowledge him, he keep his rage filled eyes on Harley wanting to flay her to the bone. Harley wouldn't dare look him in the eyes, she kept for a eyes glue the floor.

Barbara knowing Clark would feel having Harleen here tried to talk. "You sentencing just came in today and the predicament was this. thanks to Harleen protesting on your behave the courts have decided that that you should move to Arkham Asylum to be treated."

Kal-El continue staring her with the intent to kill. "Did she now! Isn't that sweet!" Kal-El walked back to his desk to sit down.

Bruce was at a loss for words. He was certain Clark was going to go berserk when he saw the reformed Harley Quinn here. Every time Bruce would show up he would find any opportunity to argue ideologically as to why Bruce fought against him so hard, but this time he's not taking the bait. Instead Clark went back to that notebook that he's been writing in since his incarceration. I know that Dinah wanted to say something to Clark seeing that he killed Green arrow, she wanted him to hurt more he's feeling, but his current state would suffice.

Bruce started to head toward the exist with Dinah and Barbra following. "Superman," Harleen said in a slightly deeper voice than her Minnie mouse stopping everyone in their tracks. Kal-El head snapped to looked at her, eyes nearly bulging out his head. She still refuse to meeting his eyes.

"I" she hesitated for a moment knees knees shaking, "I just want to say I'm so,so sorry for everything I ever did to you, and I'm so sorry about," she said finally looking up not realizing that Clark was back to the barrier scaring Harleen off feet. she feel down on her ass with a thud.

"Were you about to mention "her" name out of your mouth," Kal-El said with an almost robotic voice? "You have some nerve nerve bitch to come here to talk to me in the first place, but you have the gall to walk in here to tell me a bold face lie?" Harleen was now trembling all over now. "You murdered millions of innocent people and you walk in here with a presidential pardon to tell me SORRY," Kal-El said with now red glowing eyes. Bruce went back to help Harleen up.

"I no longer have any ties to the human race because of you and you think I will be treated by humans to be human again. Let it be clear today little bitch that you will not escape my wrath. No force in the world stop me from ripping you pieces and scattering you to the winds, do you hear me," Kal-El concluded.

Harleen ran away from the cell as fast as possible. Now that was reaction Bruce was hoping for. By expressing his anger, he can finally find a way to deal with it like what he did with Dick Grayson. Bruce felt there was some hope for him. They all left the prison silent, while Kal-El went back to journal.

*Superman will only refer to himself as Kal-El.

*Harleen is reformed and pardoned for most of crimes, the rest has her in the custody of Bruce Wayne and Barbra Gordon.


	3. Chapter 2 Nightwing flies the Coop

Damian's POV maximum security prison isolation cell Gotham City Night time

"197,198,199,200," Damian said after his daily handstand push-up session. His naked body was covered in sweat and old and new scars. He curled up in the corner of the cold, hard cell to rest. "Life without Parole," he thought to himself. That was the sentence that he and most the other Regime members got. Well Bruce did say I was dead to him, he got his wish. Damian had no idea Bruce had such a vicious streak in him to put Damian in the public population prison with hundreds of criminals that he personally put away. He was some what impressed.

Since he his secret identify was revealed when he was sentence, the death threats, the attempts on his life was ridiculous. The moment he step foot in prison criminals tried to gang up on him and rip him limb from limb no less than 12 times. Each time he prevailed thanks to his mastery of the combat arts, his speed and youth, and his willingness to kill anyone that tried him. Well over 110 inmates died trying to kill Damian and each time he would get beat up by guards, get send to the hole for about a week than get sent back out to the general population. Some one must really have it out for me. He didn't bother to try to find out who because the list was practically infinite. He was surprise however, that nobody could have just use the cheap tactic and poison his food and be done with it. Trying to figure out as well was also a waste of time.

Catching his breath he got back up to practice his shadow kick boxing. He was in his own groove for about 20 min until the door to isolation opened up, this always scared him. Inmates had manage to gain access to come in here and try to kill him in the nine months in this cycle, so here wasn't sure if this was another attempt or giving him his clothes to get dress to get out back to the general population either or was doom waiting to happen. Instead he saw a person not dressed for prison, more like a biker gang. Black gloves, leather jacket black pants, and a red Biker helmet cover his whole face. His stance indicated that he is a skilled warrior.

"Well, well, well, so some one got tired of throwing stupid convicts at me and decided to send a professional at me, I'm honored," Damian thought to himself. It was going to be very embarrassing to have to fight some one butt naked but it always had to be done. The biker made no move toward him, instead he grab a large gurney with a large coffin on top of it and shoves it in. Damian jump out the way as the gurney slams into the wall. Damian looks at the biker who shuts the door back, but Damian didn't hear it lock. He was utterly stumped now.

He looked at the coffin wondering if it was booby trapped. He placed an ear to it and he could hear nothing ticking, so isn't a bomb. With nothing else left in life to lose, he carefully opened the coffin and he mouth started to water.

"What do we have here," Damian said as he was looking at a solid black, full set combat armor in style very similar to his Night-wing set. He pull it out of the coffin realizing that wasn't a fake knockoff. It was a stronger, but lighter weight material with a nano-tech bi-weave to increase kinetic performances. He looks back in the coffin to find all his equipment in the bottom: his Escrima shock sticks, several collapsible four pointed shurikens, a gas powered grappling hook, his shock blade gauntlets, his mask, the whole works with his very own nifty utility belt. Now he understood, this is a breakout, but who would want him out, remnants of the Regime maybe, who knows. Who ever did this must very good seeing that he hasn't heard the alarm so his time was precious.

With practice grace, he got in his suit and places everything in his belt and puts the mask. When looked back in the coffin to see if he missed anything he notice a small box and picks it up. When he opens it it had a small pill and and a note to meet him on the roof. Damian was certain Bruce had all these super pills locked up but was glad he has one in hand When he got to the door he notice the alarm had finally gone off, he had taken too long to get ready and now had to scramble for the Batman would be here soon as well.

As soon ran out the cell, dozens of guard with shields and clubs at the ready as if they knew where the disturbance was coming from, they were inching towards knowing full well his lethal skills. As soon they were close enough, Damian slams a smoke bomb on the floor. They tried dog piling on him, but he had front flip over all of them. As they are trying to get back up Damian grabs one them by the ankle, picks him up, snatches his shield and strong tosses him into crowd of guard knocking them over again.

He then sprints toward the nearest staircase use his reinforced strength and shield to stiff arm any one in his way. He finally finds a stairway and shoots his grappling hook all the way up the top. He gets to the top, run through the open door and shut it behind him barricading the door with the shield. He fell to his knees was quite out breath had never ran so hard in his life. Begin locked up really messed with his cardiac system.

"You are so late man, I was almost about to leave without you. Glad you make it," the muffle voice said. Damian turn around to see that the man wasn't even looking at him, but was looking through the night sky with binoculars. Damian was about ask him to identify himself but scan the whole roof as he was catching his breath.

"Wait a minute, I don't see any way off this roof and the guards are coming quick," Damian said.

"That is because you don't have binoculars," the biker said still scanning the sky.

"Please tell me that one of those lights is it," Damian said pointing straight ahead.

"Nope, those are police choppers."

"Damn it all. So all this was nothing?"

"Calm down Damian, everything is going to be,- oh wait, their it is."

"Your ride? Finally we can leave this fucking place."

"Not my ride, Batman's ride."

Author's notes: I know not a lot of blood and gore and whatnot, but hang with me we getting there. :)


	4. Chapter 3 Nightwing flies the Coop Pt 2

**Roof of the Maximum Security Prison Gotham City**

**Damian's POV**

"What! Batman here already," Damian said running to the biker and taking the binoculars from him looking he him the direction the biker was pointing to.

"Of course he would be here so close soon. You actually thought he didn't planned this far ahead," the biker said shrugging his shoulders. Damian kept quiet. Damian knew of his father's paranoia better than anyone else in the world.

"OK, So what are we going to do now."

The biker began cracking his knuckles. "We rattle the bat's cage."

Damian thought his this dude was completely out of his rocker this he can play mind games with Batman. He is responsible for toppling a world wide government and taking down most of the Regime and beating again, what could this mysterious dude possibly do him. Well we are going to find out because batman's jet just stop right above them and two people came shooting out the bottom landing in perfect form ten feet away from the two. They both rose to their feet slowly. The stare down between Batman/ Batgirl and Damian last only a few seconds but it felt like days, then he shifts his attention to the biker.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Batman said if his usual no-nonsense fashion. The biker remain silent for a moment. Damian have had his confidences beaten many times by Batman and now he not enthusiastic about fighting him again, but he immediately sense that this is where it is going. "Answer me, Damn it," he shouted.

Well if you are going to shout, I'm nobody important to most people, but I'm quite confidence when I say this, this when it comes to you Bruce, _I'm your worst nightmare._

Batman looked pissed that his real name was now being use so openly and flagrantly . Batgirl took a step forward and pointed at the biker. "We are not here games, this is your one chance to surrender or I'm going to a real pleasure taking you both down. Your choice," Batgirl pronounced with a snarl. This made the biker chuckle a little.

"He he he, that is a shame really, because we are going to play a game. Right now I'm in the mood for an old school classic, with a twist. The game is call _catch_, hope you can keep up."

With that said, he immediately turned around and grabbed me by the wrist, took out his own grappling hook, and he mad dashed toward the edge of the roof Batman and Batgirl chasing behind us. By the way he was running it looked he was running to jump off the roof but, why. There is nothing to grapple on to, it was a straight plunge straight down right into hundred of guards waiting to kick our asses. As they got the edge they jump as high as their augmented strength allow. The biker then shot a line in a 45 degree angle at nothing but air. Damian face palm himself, this dude really is off his rocker, but then he heard it connect to something. He looked to see that the hook clearly hooked something but couldn't see it. He face palm himself again, cloaking device, he should have expected that. Maybe we could escape after all.

Then all of a sudden, whatever they had hook onto took off at blinding speeds. Had he not took a the pill that would have ripped his arm off. This guy must have a thought of everything. Damian was looking back to see Batman and Batgirl getting back into their own jets. Damian was well aware of the speed that those jets can achieve so he hoped whatever their The line started to retracted sending up into the invisible whatever we are in. It seem that we landed to some futuristic looking but small cargo hold. The biker finally let me go and turn around to look at me. As soon as he did, A loud thud rock the whole floor beneath us. An intercom voice came up frantically.

Hey Hood, Batman's shooting us. We lost the our cloak and our shields are dropping. Secure the package so we can get the hell out here.

The biker sighed "I'm going to have to ask you wait here. As soon as we ditch our current company, I'll come back turn and we can talk, so hold on the something" the biker said as he stood up exist through as fast acting sliding door and it shuts behind him.

Damian did as he said but now he sat there with a lot thoughts going through his mind, most forefront is "What now"? He got and immediate answer as they accelerated at incredible velocity, zing-zaging all over the place. Damian would have lost his lunch by now had he eaten anything today. This went on for two whole minutes, loud booms, whizzing noise, gun fire, and it all die down. Damian breathed a sigh of relief and then heard the loud speaker start up.

"My, my, so close yet so far." It the was biker voice. Did really pull it off? "Shame you lost the game of tag. How about another game? It another old school classic: Hide and seek. See that you are the greatest detective in the world, you should have no trouble with this game. Now I'll go hide, you seek me out once you lick your wounds. Ready, Set GO!

Another linear burst of acceleration, faster than before! Man this baby once really got some juice behind it. It took a minute to adjust to speed, but once he did, he stood up and toward door. He started feeling his way all over the door so he could open it. He thought he hit the jackpot when the door slid open, but was disappointed when the biker was standing right in front of him.

"How's it hanging," The biker said quite cheerfully.

"Ok, you so to broke in out of the maximum security prison, broke me out, made a fool out of Batman, eluded police for a time all for my sake. Are you going to please tell me who you are or we going to continue to plat the Cloak and Dagger game."

"Well I guess say no to some one said please," the bike said as he was placing a hand on the back of his helmet. Compressed air shot out the bottom of the helmet as he slowly took off the helmet, revealing a man in the mid-twenties, dark hair short white bangs, and a domino type mask covering his eyes similar to the old robin mask he himself used to wear. "My name is Jason Todd, me and you are kindred spirits. We both have the same goals, same wants, same allies, same enemies, and most of all after you hear my message, you will join the same team.

**Author's Note**: _Here is where the plot will get heated. I'm glad you stayed with me because now it will get nice and crazy. Hope you Enjoy! :D _


	5. Chapter 4 The Calm before

Middle of Antarctica Two Days later

Damian thought breaking out Superman from a maximum Security Facility Specifically design for him, and personally secure by Batman was going to be next to impossible, But to do it it the time table set up was even worse. A dark cloud is looming over us and time is of the essence. Damian shook the thought out his head so he could focus on the now. Batman is be after me soon with all his might and all that stands between that is a three-man team of misfit, but they prefer the name "Outlaws"! It was even more surprising to find out who these guys were.

Jason Todd Aka Red Hood: The second Robin Bruce Recruited after Dick Grayson. He was more violent and more wildcard version than Bruce wanted. He was killed by joker with a crowbar and a bomb after being lured in by his bitch of a mother. After a few years he was unsuspectingly revive from the dead, but was more zombie than functional human being. He was brought the normalcy after being dipped in the Lazerous pit by Damian's bitch of a mother Talia Al Gul. After begin told he was never avenged and he never thought about again, Jason vowed vengeance against not only the Joker but Batman as well. While in deep seclusion going through the same training Bruce went through he was made aware that Joker destroyed Metropolis, killing millions, but in turn Superman killed the Joker, then he declared a world-wide permanent cease fire. Jason was all for Superman's regime but he wanted to be completely ready to join it, but it was too late. Batman stupid ass lead a Rebellion transferring superheroes from another dimension to do their dirty work for them. Jason was going to kill Batman for that, but on his to confront him he was approached by Star-fire with more pressing news. Jason armed with this new information needed a team quick, and found it in Roy Harper Aka Arsenal.

Roy Harper Aka Arsenal: Government agent and Green arrow former side-kick. After getting a week pay off of work he took daughter Lian Harper to Metropolis to visit friends. He didn't know he being follow by a low villain with grudge. The villain tried to assassinate him and his daughter but failed. Roy got Lian to safety and chase the villain all the way off the city. When he finally caught him, he was taking back to Metropolis to process, only the to see the city go up in a nuclear cloud. He screamed in shock, terror, anger, and sadness knowing his precious daughter was in explosion. When Superman was in motions to making the regime Roy tried to apply, but Everyone could tell Roy was drunk and cracked out. They told him get help then he could join. Roy then left the country on a path of self- discovery. After years of rehabilitation he was ready to join the Regime only to find out that is was toppled by Batman and the insurgences. Filled with rage again was about relapse again, but was stopped in time by Jason Todd and Star-fire with news of impending peril.

Koriand`r Aka Starfire: Alien princess now queen of Tamaran. Secretly inspired by Superman's direction for world peace, she boarded her spacecraft she went to her home planet to inspire a rebellion. Using Earth's military tactics along with their advanced technology they retook their planet, defeated her sister Black-fire and reinforced their entire solar system's defenses to never be breached again. After years of rebuilding, re defending retraining, she went back to Earth to establish an alliance only to find superman and his regime was destroyed. She was about to leave to planet to figure out what to do next to do next. in the middle of hyperspace she got news that more people knew about Superman's defeat and figure the planet was now conquerable and the person who talking the most action was Superman worse enemy: Darkseid. Everyone knew that Superman is the only one pretty most in this galaxy with the strength and the stones to fight Darkseid and now that he out of commission the whole is his or anyone else for taking. He was be rescued and quickly. she turned the ship again and back to earth and met up him the resurrected Jason Todd and the strung out Roy Harper and the newly rescued Damian Wayne to bust the regime out prison to fight.

Last night meeting was to decide who to break out next and it was decided that since most the Military defenses are technological is where was best to recuse Cyborg, then Superman, the will really will the big man back on the scene. After Roy fixed the minor damages to Starfire's ship, They took off back to America.

"So guys, how do you guys know where Cyborg at? They scattered all of us across the U.S." Damian said.

"What Do think we were doing for the past nine months," Roy said in the pilot seat? "All the regime member had their identities change to make it harder to find."

Thinking on this for another few minutes, he came up with another question. "So what the order we rescue everybody?"

Roy thought about it. "Well thinking ahead if we rescue Superman think will go so much quicker, but thinking in his mindset, he will want to after Diana immediately, but after that we want to go after all the heavy hitters first. Aquaman, Black Adam Raven, Hawk girl, Flash, Catwomen, and"

"Don't rescue Flash and Cat women," Damian interrupted.

"Why not," Roy said quite confused.

Damian ball up his fist. "They are both traitors to the regime, they both die when we catch them."

Roy made a mental note about the change in the line up.

"All right everybody we are here. New Mexico. Home to the large underground energy signature holding cyborg and Raven i think." Roy said over the intercoms.

"Set down out of sight and meet us in the cargo hold," Jason said back over the intercom.

"Ok, this is it, you ready," Roy said to Damian.

Damian didn't say anything he went to the back.

Author's note: Next chapter the bloodbath begins and will not stop so if you have a weak stomach...Sorry. Leave reviews if you like and want better writing. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5 The Storm

New Mexico's Prison

The Alarm was blaring really loud for the whole prison to hear. Heavy artillery was shooting outside causing all kinds of noise and mayhem. If we had more time to plan this out, this could have been instead, we have to employ a pretty simple, but very brutal plan: Starfire would fly around the prison causing a devastating distraction to everyone outside, Red hood and Nightwing would slip in an unsecured area unnoticed, while Arsenal would wait in the cloaked ship and scout for any reinforcements or transmission and intercept them. They knew that since breaking out Damian out of jail that every prison containing a Regime council member would be heavily reinforced with guards, the master cyber hacker would be no exception. This knew they would have to have to pull off nothing short of a miracle several times in a row.

Red Hood was checking in his ear piece in his helmet. "This is Red hood, come in Arsenal."

"This is Arsenal, what your status," Roy said while scanning at a holographic image of the globe.

"Your Intel absolutely suck Mandingo dick," Jason scream out loud. Roy heart leap and quickly snatched his ear piece out to sooth his ringing ear

"What the fuck man, could you scream a little louder bitch" Roy said screaming the in telecom.

"You told me that the room that we will sneak into would be lightly defended. This is not lightly defended," Jason said as he turn on the live internal video cam. The scene that Roy was looking at was a nightmare: there had to be thirty bodies in total. Jason did a slow 360 degree turn in the room they were in so he could show Roy a blood soak floor, blood platters on the walls and even ceiling, bodies riddle with bullets and shurikens, Damian and himself were dripping blood and brain matter. Walking through hallway to the elevator was even worse. Smoke and holes from grenade explosions were all over the place, shrapnel covered guards empty faces.

"Damn I'm sorry man," Roy said while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, sorry, that all you have to say. You motherfucker, you got Damian over here brooding in guilt," Jason said pointing at Damian pacing back and forth waiting for the elevator.

"Bitch ass ho, what the hell I'm suppose to say to accidentally walking you into an army, you better check your tone before I shove an arrow up your ass and spin it. I don't need all your bullshit- hello, hello, HELLOO. That bitch just hung up on me (Rage face)," Roy said.

"Elevator here," Damian said as the elevator door opens. "And I'm not brooding damn it, I'm just pissed that we had to take such lethal action against people that were doing their job.

Jason was switching the frequency on his helmet. "I know, I didn't want this either, but too much is at stake it to avoid such things, Oh and thinking like that is called 'brooding'. This is Red hood, come in Starfire," Jason said redirecting his attention.

"This is Starfire, greetings," said zipping through the air avoiding all kinds of military firearms.

"How you doing up there," Jason asked as Damian and himself started their descent down into the lower levels of the prison?

"As well as can be hope for."

"Good, keep it up my Queen," Roy said as he ended transmission.

They both rode in eerie silent for while they check their equipments. Jason kept looking at his watch which was getting Damian worried.

"What the matter," Damian asked?

"Not much, I'm just surprised we haven't gotten company yet."

"What guards aren't enough for you."

"I'm waiting for Batman. I was half expecting him to beat us here, but definitely not be this-," he said before his communicator went off.

"Guys, we have company. Batman signature just appeared on screen and he's coming in hot," Roy said in a panic.

"Hmm, I must have jinx that," Jason said chuckling to himself.

"Guy's two more more custom jets are coming in behind batman," Roy added. This got their attention

" I see them, what do you want me to do," Starfire asked?

"Batman never comes into a situation unprepared," Jason thought to himself. He ponder a moment and then said, "do not engage him Starfire, let him pass, I'll deal with him personally, you however deal with the company they brought along but don't kill them if you can."

"Roger, preparing to engage,' Starfire said. She then rose in altitude leaving the prison's artillery range while firing star bolts at all jets. Batman's jet continued for the prison ignoring her outright. The two jets behind her followup after her all the way past the clouds fire their mini gun at her. As soon as they past the clear the clouds, a high speed high three-way dog fight occurred. Square shapes, triangle shapes, figure eights, loops, the jet's formation were quite elegant and very good at keeping Starfire boxed in. This was quite the feat to tangle with two fight jets killing to kill her and not trying to kill them back. Finally she decided to play chicken with one them and landed on one of the jets hoping the other wouldn't dare shoot. she look down the cock to see who was going up against and was shocked when the fighter pilot up at her. She quickly jumped off so she could contact Arsenal.

"Roy, Roy, come in quick," Starfire said frantically!

"What is it my lovely Queen," Roy response.

"Harley Quinn and Black are in the fighter jets, I repeat, I'm currently engage against Harley Quinn and Black Canary.

The words rang hollow in his stomach for a few seconds, but then it felt like someone kicked all the air he own in his body right out of him. Jason had mention those two together before, but he thought it was the drugs and alcohol talking, but hearing those names now made it feel as if his very soul try to leave him at that moment. He fell to the floor, eyes and nose watering, his chest tighten up, his whole body felt numb. How could the Black Canary under any circumstance work together with the women who help nuke an entire city, her own grand-daughter included. Dinah was like a mother to him at his best and worst of times, a grand-mother to Lian, and now she working together work her grandchild's killer. Numbness was replaced with rage, a familiar rage, an emotion he hasn't felt in a long time. He wiped away the tears and snot, stood up on his feet, clear his throat, and steeled himself for what was about to say.

"Arsenal, Arsenal, are you alright," Starfire asked?

"This is Arsenal, do you read me loud and clear Kori," Roy said in a flat monotone voice?

"Uhh, yes I do, what is it?"

"Kill them both, I don't want a single molecule of them stuck together," Roy said his monotone voice unchanging.

"**WHAT! Are you out of your mind,"** Starfire screamed? I mean I understand Harley Quinn after what she did to you, but isn't Black Canary your family?"

"She stopped being family when she started fight hand-in-hand with Lian's murder. Now turn them into dust or so help me I will do it myself," Roy said his voice still unchanged.

"Red Hood order not to destroy them if not needed to," Starfire said.

**"FUCK JASON ORDERS, KILL THEM NOW,"** Roy screamed at the top of his lungs.

Starfire immediately knew that conversation was over. Her thoughts to Black Canary and all the fun times they had, even if those times were few. Her thoughts then turn to Dick Grayson and times they both had to deal with the Joker and his annoying sidekick Harley Quinn. She never like that hoe for trying to worm her way She around and charge powerful star-bolts in each fist and chuckle knowing that she will now slay former friend and foe.

Meanwhile back in the prison, The Red Hood was laying down turn cover fire on three remain guards with a assault rifle he took off a dead guard while Nightwing was sneaking around edges of the barracks room. Once his he in range Damian toss several shurikens hitting each guards in their necks. Blood begin to spill from their jugular veins, they tried covering necks but it was no use. Red Hood then put a bullet in each of their skulls to give them a less painful deaths. They both met up middle of the room to regroup. Damian was still not happy at how this room turn out: another bloodbath. Seventeen more dead guards, maimed beyond recognition. He join the Regime to be the ultimate good guy and kill bad not slaughter working class citizens, all to rescue Cyborg.

"Don't you think was overkill," Damian said in voice well beyond his years.

"Yes it was, but was better to kill them quick then let them die of shock," Red Hood said while taking ammo off more guards.

Nightwing didn't like how nonchalant he was about it all, it reminded him of his mother, but he saw reason in though. Red hood toss him the assault rifle and pull out his two AE.50 cal hand guns and they continued on their way shooting any one that in their way (mostly in the knees to satisfy Damian lack of blood lust). Soon they came to a corner followed by a long downward hallway and Red Hood stop running confusing Nightwing.

"What's up, why are you stopping," Damian asked quite confused?

"Batman is near, very near! I can feel it, hell I can almost smell him," Jason said. This pissed Damian off. He began pacing around in a circle

"Damn it, what do we do now, that fucker always pulls off the impossible. How do we stop him" Damian yelled out in a panic.

Red Hood was actually quite amused at Damian's panic. Is show that he has been striped of arrogance which can breed caution and patience, the workings of a true warrior. "Calm down Nightwing, this has always been the plan. You are going ahead and rescue Cyborg while I double back and delay Batman."

"Are you crazy, you alone can't stop him," Damian pleaded. This almost made Jason choked up that this kid was actually able to show concern of others.

"I have no intentions of stopping him only delaying him until you are finish, now get going, you're wasting time," Red Hood said as he turn and ran back to the held up his hand to try to stop him but it was too late.

He let out a sign and went down the corridor to his destination. Red Hood got back to the barracks room and started planting small bombs on the wall preparing for batman arrival. Once he was finish, he sat to check his guns and wait for them to show, he however didn't have to wait long before Batman and Batgirl sprang from the shadows of the room before them. His presence quickly brought him back to their initial meeting trying to jack his precious Bat-mobile and he stand before him trying to jack his precious criminal.

"It has been far too long Bruce, I bid you welcome."

Author's note: Three separate Epic fights scene that will involve Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, and Roy Harper. I will write a full chapter entirely to each character. Write a review of which one you want to see first. I can't wait to see what i come up with.! :D


	7. Chapter 6 Nightwing Vs Catwomen

New Prison High level Holding Cell

Damian Wayne, Cyborg Vs Flash, Cat-woman

Damian was power walking down the corridor looking at energy readings on his holographic wrist computer until it took him to a part of the building with three separate paths: one path continues straight ahead, one path goes left, the other right. On the wall next to him had a sign for each route saying, "Left=Armory, Right= Control Room, Straight= Cell block X."

Now knowing exactly which direction to go, he mad dash down the Right Path. After hacking the door open, he quickly rush the door dispatching the guards in the room. Once got himself patched in, he did the following: shut down the security to the armory door, shut down outside security to one side of the Prison to secure an escape, on open the camera feeds to see what going on.

The outside cameras shows Starfire shooting both jets out the sky with some viciousness behind it. That was quite contradictory to Jason's order. Speaking of Jason, he search the cameras in the Barracks to see Batman, Batgirl, and Jason are having an intense stare-down. He still have time and must make every second count. He then pull the camera to the armory to see what kinds of weapons they got. He was quite impressed with the quality and quantity of weapons they had stockpiled. This was quite enough artillery to supply a hefty sized regiment. as he was continuing scanning the Armory, he something shining all the way in the back of the room. As he zoomed in, he noticed a pair a robotic legs and a robotic arm on a rack.

"Those are Cyborg' legs and arm! What the fuck did they do him," he thought to himself. He pull up all the cell block cameras to find him. He eventually found him at the very end of Cell Block X in a completely separate room from all other cell blocks.

He was inside a powerful energy barrier. He did not look good at all. By The looks of him he was catatonic state. He once told Damian that he only in a state like that when all his normal function have cease and he is on his own built in life support system.

"My God, how long have they kept you like that," Damian thought to himself knowing immediately that only Batman would abrasion do something so cruel to him.

Beside the cell were two other energy powered cell and he could not believe his eyes: Selena Kyle and Bartholomew Allen, Catwoman and Flash. Selena was busy doing push-ups while Barry was busy reading a book. After zooming in of Barry, he saw that he had a collar on, two wrist bands, and a belt on of some serious technology, It must disable his super speed. This was too good treated for Damian: two of the Regime traitors here ripe for the killing. He shut down the energy barrier surrounding all three cells. Damian smile to himself knowing exactly how he was going to deal the two bastards.

He left the terminal room and ran for the Armory, picked up an empty bag from a counter and placed Cyborg's arm and legs along several hard drive chips they remove from his body in it. Next he took his assault rife and remove the magazine, remove all the bullets from his magazine and place it back into his gun. Then he ran with all his might past all the cell blocks until his reaches the room containing the three council members. After hacking the door, he opens it to see both Selena and Barry hunch over Victor. They both looked to see who open up the door to see who it was and were shocked to see it was.

"Nightwing, Damian, is that, you," Barry said. Damian ignore him and over to Cyborg, setting his rifle on the floor.

"How long has he been like this," Damian asked out loud?

"Since we all been here," Selena response. "Everyone was worried about him trying to hack this whole facility as soon as he felt good and ready so they pretty much dissected him."

Fair enough," Damian said. "Listen I'm going to need to guys to put on your game faces, for as soon as I'm done with Cyborg we are busting out of here and we're put the band back together," Damian said with a chuckle.

Neither Barry or Selena said anything while Damian open up Victor's chest to put back some vital circuitry. After putting some stuff back into place and waiting for the robot so he could put the extremities on, he heard the assault rifle cock behind him stopping him in him in his place.

"I'm going to have to ask you stop what you are doing." Damian heard Selena say behind him. "Stand up slowly!"  
He did so holding one of Cyborg's metal leg in hand.

"You think really I'm going to just stand here and let you did what you did to the world again," Selena said taking a few steps back heading to the door. "Now we all are to wait here until whatever matter outside is clear up so they can deal with you."

Barry walked over to Nightwing, "Sorry man, but I'm with her on this one."

Damian's face turn to stone," I know, I've know for a while now," Damian said in a voice of ice as he kicks Barry in the groin. Barry fall to his knee barely able to breath. Daiman then swung Cyborg leg at his head knocking him out. Selena Was shocked he would do that in front of someone holding a gun. She pull the trigger only to find no bullets.

"I over heard the conversation between you and batman at the prison. I know you were playing both side this whole time. I told every one not to trust you but you pull the wool under our eyes. Do really think I would leave that gun right there in your reach loaded," Damian said cracking his knuckles.

Selena drop the gun laughing," You are just like your father, always one step ahead. So, what happens now?"

"I going to rip your head off and send it to Bruce of course."

Selena kick the gun back to her hands and charge at him. Damian threw a smoke pellet at the ground blending into into smoke. She ran right into the smoke catching a fist to the face. She stagger to gain her footing and jump out of the smoke. A shuriken came flying out smoke catching her in the leg. She growl in pain as she quickly pulls in the out. Damian came running out the smoke attacking her with a series of kicks, but Selena dance around him with minimal effort. She palm strikes him in the face then leg sweeps him to the ground. She then mounts him and then proceeds to ground and pound him. After several glancing blows, Damian had enough and catches one of her fist and begin squeezing. She tried to punch him with her other fist, but he caught that one too and starting squeezing that one. She tried pulling away but the young prodigy was just too strong. The young man instead pull her in closer, head butted her twice then kicked her off of got up quickly but Damian was already upon her. In a vicious combo, he kicked her in the left kidney, knees her in the nose, uppercuts her in the chin, straight punches her in the stomach, and then punches as hard as he could in the top her head flooring her.

she was barely conscious after that assault: she was seeing stars and bright dots. With pure strength, Damian grabs Selena by the throat with one hand and hoist her in the air and walks her to a side of a wall and pins her there.

He slams his fist right into her face. "You brought this on your self." He slam his fist into her stomach twice. "We brought peace to her world for the first time in its history and you ruined it." He punches her one last time sending her to the floor.

She chuckle a bit as she was struggling to get back up to her feet.

"What the fuck is so funny," Damian said standing over a badly bloody Selena.

"You still believe what you guys were doing was actually making a difference in the world, all you did was enslave everyone, stunted their self expression, made every one fear us.

"Every man, woman, and child with common sense is afraid of something, we just made all them afraid to commit crimes and it worked. Besides, a lot of people's self expression was going raping, killing, and like you stealing."

"Yeah you guys made everyone fall in line with what you were saying and doing, just like Hitler."

Damian nearly kicked her face in. Damian flipped out and started kicking her repeatedly. "You little bitch! Comparing me to Hitler! You know what fuck the dumb shit, I'm just going to kill you now," he said as he pulled Selena up to her knees readying to snap her neck, but as he did so, he felt a foot hit him in the face extremely hard making him slide across the floor.

Damian got up trying to blink the flashes from his eyes away. He got up and turned around to see Barry checking in with a battered Selena.

"You alright Selena," Barry asked picking Selena up to her feet.

Damian finally able to see straight was able to notice that the collar on his neck was was damaged. It must have happen when he hit him with Cyborgs leg. This would mean that some (not all) of his speed has returned. This will present a problem. he had wish he had anther super pill to combat him, but he didn't know he would be dealing with him. He stood up to his feet relaxing to place Barry kicked.

"I hope you satisfied with that cheap shot, for it will be your last," Damian said cracking his neck.

"I don't want to fight you kid, just stand down," Barry said almost pleading with him. Damian charge at him not saying another word.

Barry superior speed gave him an immediate advantage beating Damian to the punch 6 out 10 times, but Damian's armor suit protected him from nearly all harm. In a classic boxing match, Barry was backing Damian up to the wall while he was doing his best to protect his head. Selena was smiling to see that Bruce's seed was getting a lesson in humility. Once he got him to the wall, Damian curled up into a fetal position taking blow after blow, but unexpected Damian held up both hands catching both of Barry's wrist shocking him and Selena. Barry tried to pull himself free, but Damian physical strength far outshine Barry and his iron grip was undeniable.

"Barry quit struggling, it's annoying. You know, that the good about you speedsters: you may be fast but you are hit me repeatably in a clock-wise fashion, what a idiot. you're predictable, you always were, always will be.

Barry tried kicking him in the leg over and over, but Damian jumps up and kicks him straight Barry in the throat, then smash both his fists into his temple, and finally ended with a devastating axe-kick to the top of the head. Barty fell to floor out it. Selena got up screaming and charging at Damian only to be shot in the back by a sonic explosion. Damian looked to see where it came from only to see to Cyborg walking toward him.

"Victor, my man, hahahaha! What the hell was taking you so long" Damian said grabbing and hugging Cyborg?

"I was checking for bugs and virus."

"Well it good to have you back."

"Thanks man, it really good to be back, but right now is not the time to talking," Cyborg said as a portal open up behind him. He picked up Damian and jumped through.


	8. Chapter 7 Arsenal vs Black Canary

5000 Feet above New Mexican Prison

Arsenal, Starfire VS Harley Quinn, Black Canary and Mystery Third Opponent.

Starfire hits the brake into mid-air allowing the jets to fly past her. She began charging starbolt for the two. Her aura begun expanding around her, it was flowing off of her in waves and ripples, the energy could be seen for miles around. the waves getting sharper, colder and more direct. It was almost molding itself charging itself by the state of her emotion. When the two jets came around they knew right away they were in trouble. Starfire lifts both her fist to both to the jets. Right when she did both pilots ejected from their jets just in time to watch their jet disappear in Starfire's red beams of light.

Their parachutes opens up slowing their descent while Starfire was coming fast straight for Black Canary first to punch her head off, but she was ready for her screaming at the top her lungs stopping her in her tracks, causing her to go into a free fall. Harleen then pull surprisingly large compact rocket launcher in cartoonist fashion. She fired at massive net connected to a large cable at Starfire. As soon as it wraps her up, Harleen flips a switch on the launcher sending millions of volts of electricity into the alien queen. Starfire screams violently trying to free herself, but it was no use. She slip into unconscious before long. She falls a long way before hitting the ground with a thud. Once Harleen and Dinah touch down, they quickly go and secure Starfire.

While they talking amongst themselves to figure out of how to meet up with Batman, they both notice that were being approached by the guard that were fighting Starfire on the prison wall. The all lined up military fashion and saluted the two women.

"You two have our undying gratitude, that women alien was giving us complete hell," A guard said pointing to the incapacitated Starfire. The two women nodded.

"What is the situation inside the prison," Black Canary asked?

The guard was looking at each other nervously. "Nearly all the com links are down, everyone we tried to get in contact with is unavailable, we are practically blind in there."

"You guys were smart to seek us out instead of going in. That would have cost you dearly," Dinah said. The guards looks to each other again smiling knowing that that they made a decision they made have just saved their lives.

Dinah kneel down to the ground. "Alright everyone gather around so we figure out what to do next.

They all knelt down to the ground sketching the prison exterior in the ground. Everyone was putting in their input on how to get in, what to do, how to do it safely. After a few minutes, they were all comfortable enough with their plan, they got up, check their gear and prepared themselves mentally.

Dinah look at all the guards saying, "Alright everyone lets go." only to find see many active grenades all around them.

The explosions both blinded everybody and sent everybody off their feet. Harleen and Dinah's ears were ringing and they couldn't hear anything. They all instinctively tried to crawl away until the flash subsided. Once the chaos were over it was completely quiet. Harleen and Dinah both got up shaking the cobwebs out only to turn around to see all the guards were down. They were floored by this ambush by this ambush. They began scanning the rocks and cliffs to see who the attacker is. For all their skills they could not find the person in time because Harleen found herself covered in a metal net of her own, but this one was spiked. every time she tried to get it off of her she gets pricked. Dinah and Harleen struggle to tried to get it off of her. Dinah was looking around to see if there was something around her that could help, only to find that there was someone coming near her. Her still watery eyes could barely make out a red silhouette of a man. She screams out loud hoping that would stop the man, but instead the man charged at her jumping up to kick her the air to kick her in the face. She ducks quickly but the kick was a fake instead stomping on the back of her head.

She fell face first into the ground in pain. She took a seconds to get some air in her lungs, she rolls over several times to get some distance from her attacker, which surprising didn't come after her. With enough distance between the two, she let her blurry vision refocus itself, then took a good look at her attacker, only to find herself in a state of shock.

"Roy, is that you," she said in utter shock. He said nothing. She looked at the scenery: all the guards had arrows in them somewhere, her disposition quickly change.

"Why the fuck did you attacked me? Why did you attack all these guards?"

His eyes slowly went to Harleen. She was still trying get free of the net. Everything time he looked at her, he saw his daughter what her last moment what have been like before she was snuff out by the Joker and this filth. He turned back to Dinah and took one step forward.

"Why I attack you is not the question that should be asked, what should be asked is why o why are you affiliated with psycho bitch here," Roy said looking back to Harleen.

"She," she took a pregnant pause and continued. "She was pardon by-,"

"I know she was pardon by the fucking president," Roy interrupted! "Why is that bitch still alive? She has no business breathing. She responsible for millions of lives."

"Superman was a madman that had to be stop at all costs, and that bastard had killed Green arrow. I had to fight him."

"So the fuck what, that motherfucker Oliver deserve to die for helping scum a bitch like her right after she did what she did," Roy said pointing to Dinah.

"I can't believe what the fuck is coming out of your mouth. He was your father!"

"That bastard cared more about his ego than anything else. Why in the hell would I care about that asshole? And that bitch killed Lian in the explosion that destroyed Metropolis!"

Dinah gasp and covered her mouth. Dinah had assume Roy took Lian somewhere far away from Superman from the Regime, from all this madness, this was complete shock to her. Now she can understand all of Roy's anger now. Roy thought the world of his daughter, and she gone.

"Oh My God! I, I assume you took Lian went somewhere safe from all the madness that happened in the past 6 years, I didn't know, I'm sorry," Dinah said teary eyed!

Roy shook his head and pull out a Desert Eagle pistol. "No, you are not in the least bit sorry, if you were she would have joined Joker in hell, and would have ripped Oliver in half for even helping her out. Now you stand here, fighting hand in hand with a lunatic with millions of murders all on her head, but was forgiven as if it never happened by hypocrites in suits," as he pull the hammer back on his pistol. "Well I have something say about all that," He said as he was walking over to Harleen.

Harleen was absolutely terrified as Roy was approaching her. She was now frantically trying to get the net off, but the more she pulled one way, it rip into her skin another way. She was bleeding from small cuts everywhere, it didn't stop her from screaming, flailing around, doing everything in her power to get it off but to no avail. Finally his she saw his shadow right over herself and she froze stiff. He was now standing over her with the gun in hand.

"You killed my baby, ruined my life, now you die plain and simple," Roy declared to Harleen.

As soon as he finish, Dinah came out of nowhere and kicked the gun out of his hand. He wanted to look surprised that she would choose this manic over her own family.

"I so sorry about Lian Roy, but I'm not about to let you execute someone in cold blood, I just can't let you do it I'm sorry." Dinah said shakily

"And that is why I attacked you: I knew good and well you would choose this demon spawn over your own family." Roy jump back to get distance from her.

_**"YOU ARE DEAD TO ME DINAH LAUREL **_**LANCE."**

A/N I decided you end it a little short so I make this fight a 2 parts to make room for a third party.

P.S: DC Is now taking idea with Darksied Invading earth, I may have to go back other Chapters and have someone else coming to earth but who. I'll taking any ideas.


	9. Chapter 8 Arsenal vs Black Canary part 2

Outside the New Mexican Prison

Dinah could clearly see the rage Roy held even behind his mask. She begin to tear up knowing that she is going to had to fight someone that she pretty much raised up from a kid quite possibly to the death over Harleen's life, and that thought alone was killing her inside. The thought of now losing Oliver, Lian, and now Roy was sickening to her and wasn't even worth it, but she held her fist up anyway, knowing what be done: Superman and all his comrades must never be free again.  
Roy Harper took one large step toward her, but suddenly turn around in the other direction and ran away. Dinah's eyes widen at this: was he running away from her, was he running towards the prison? She quickly got her answer when he stops at one of the down guards' rifle and picks it up. She gasps as he turns around and sprays her with automatic fire.

One of the bullets glancing hits her left shoulder as she takes cover behind some large rocks. Roy starts walking toward her position laying on suppression fire trying to end her life but was pissed off when he hears the 'click, click, click' of an empty gun. Dinah quickly pops her head up to see Roy looking at the gun, then at her, then he turns around to spot other rifle on the ground. He run towards it, but was after him too. He reaches the gun first, picks it up and points it at her but is shock to see that the gun's safety was on (I mean who does that). He knew it was too late to switch it on because was moving to fast, so instead he takes a swing at her with the gun, but she ducks it and gore Roy to the ground. She begin to ground and pound him with all her might, landing some solid, some glancing blows to the face. Roy was blocking as best as he could trying to find a way up to his feet. He quickly begin punching Dinah in the wound on her arm making her ease up on that side. With an opportunity presented, he pushes her off of him as hard as he could getting back up to his feet.

Dinah roll onto her feet just as fast as Roy made to his. They were about to lunge at each other but reconsider it and took a step back. They both took a deep breath and began circling each other. They dropped into classic boxing stance throwing small jabs at one another trying to find a weakness. Roy know all to well that Dinah is one of the greatest fighters on the planet so he finding such weakness would be impossible. His only way to win is to make a weakness and there was only one chink in her armor: her wounded arm. He know that attacking it wouldn't be very honorable, but he didn't care, he wanted the traitor to his family dead. They both ran into each and the battle really kick into high gear.

She punch high. He ducks.  
He leg sweep. She jump.  
She mid kicks. He blocks.  
He elbows her. She grabs it.  
She tosses him aside. He rolls back his feet.  
He spin kicks her. She duck it.  
She sweep kick him. He jumps.  
She uppercuts him. He bobs.  
He jabs her in the face. she eats it no problem.  
She uppercuts him. He staggers. She charges him with a punch  
He hip toss to the ground. She rolls out of the way.  
He kicks her in the face. Now she staggers.  
She flips out harm's way. He chase her and drop kicks her in the face.  
She falls to the ground. He tries to stomp on her.  
She kicks him in the feet knocking him back.  
She got back up to her feet.

The fight lasted for several long minutes, but the at the conclusion, Roy Harper had his hand on his knees and was gasping hard but he couldn't believe that just did: he defeated Black Canary in single combat. He never defeated her before ever, but then again he never truly wanted to kill her before. His body ached all over, but feeling of victory overwhelmed his tender body. With his remaining strength, he stood up straight and walks to his desert eagle and picks it up. He checks the gun and looks at Harleen still stuck in the barb wire net. Despite her own blood all over her her face She knew her demise was at hand.

"P-lease." Dinah choked out. "Don't do this please! You won, you don't-have to do this anymore."

Roy could not hold his anger any longer. He ran over to to Dinah and began stomping and kicking her relentlessly. "Even now you want this demon spawn spared." Despite being exhausted he was kicking her with renewed vigor. The pain he felt was slipping away only and only hate remained. Dinah was black, blue and purple all over. Roy could feel bone breaking, it felt good, he was avenging his little girl from all those who completely disregarded her. After a few minutes he was completely out of breath again.

"Man you sure know to push my buttons." Roy said pointing his gun at Dinah. "But I'm done with this bullshit."

Right when he was about to shoot, he heard the pitch of a jet coming coming his way. He was too tired to snap his head back to see whose coming, so he waited for it to pass to see who it is. It was a custom military black fighter jet that was heading toward the prison. Whoever it is who can have a jet like that after the Regime's defeat had to be Insurgency. Roy place his earpiece in his ear.

"Red Hood this is Arsenal," Roy said trying to catch his breath. "I think we have- another player coming. Hurry up will ya."

Roy look back down to Dinah who was clinging to life. He pointed his gun at her. " Where were we." right when he was about fire again he saw a small shadow top of him, but it was getting bigger. Roy looked up to something but couldn't make it out before a bright light blinds him. He puts hands up and close his eyes, but all of his sudden, he feel an indescribable pain in his arm, pain he had never felt before. He opens his eyes only finds that the arm that was in pain wasn't there, but had in fact flop to the ground. Blood began spewing everywhere. The shock of looking at his severed arm kept him from screaming and panicking but the feeling of losing blood quickly affected. He looked at the person crouch in front of him and was not that surprised to see Deathstroke one eyed masked face staring at at him right before he uppercuts Roy in the jaw knocking him clear out.

He stood over Roy admiring the nice clean cut that he made but he quickly walks over to Dinah.

"My, my my, what do we have here." Deathstroke said shaking his head. "Never thought I would live to see the day Roy actually takes you down." Dinah was to trying to say something but all that coming out was nonsense. Deathstroke reach into a bag he brought with with him and pulls out several syringes. he pops the caps and injects her with it. He takes a look around at all the wounded guards, Starfire and Harleen bound up. He walks over Harleen.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm so happy to see you of all people." Harleen said beaming with joy. Deathstroke didn't really care about her praise. "Yeah, yeah whatever, I just came here to make sure Cyborg, Flash, and Catwoman are still locked up. I was going to ask Black Canary what's happening here but she like Death's sister, so what happen here."

"Nightwing and some new guy is trying to break the three Regime members out of jail. We caught Starfire, and you stopped him." Harleen said point to Roy as blood still flowed from him.

"Those two are family, why was he standing over trying to kill her?" Deathstroke asked. Harleen looked down in shame, she didn't wanted bring up this subject again, but she in no mood to reject Deathstroke's question.

"Remember the Metropolis bombing?" Harleen asked.

Deathstroke tilted his head back, "Trust me when I say no one will ever forget the bombing."

"Well apparently he had a daughter that was in the blast ,and now he wants me dead, but Dinah tried to stop him so he tried to kill her for standing up for me. If you didn't,-" she said as she was interrupted by a scream and a shock wave of hot air that stagger both to their knee.

They both to the directions of the scream only to find Starfire free form her electric bound and by the look on her face she was about to explode with anger. She raised both her fist to Deathstroke and Harleen and screams, "What the hell to did you do to him."

Deathstroke looks over to Roy who was still clinging to life but was now surrounded by a small pool his own blood and looks back to Starfire. She was gathering an insane amount of energy. Deathstroke only had a small window of time to use. He quickly ran over to the heavily battered Dinah, picks her up and begin running away as fast he possibly could with Harleen following close behind. Starfire released the energy in a massive beam of heat hotter than lava heading towards the fleeing enemies. The blast leveled all that was in it's path as if it wasn't there. When the dust settled there was a massive trench dug deep into the earth which was smoldering hot.

Starfire quickly shock off her anger and ran to Arsenal. "Roy!" she call out to him. She got down on both her knees next to and picks his head up. X'Hal, don't you die on me." She picks up Roy stomp of an arm and cauterize it with low intense star bolt. She then pick up and flies off toward her ship. Once she get inside, she quickly takes him to the Med bay and straps him in. She then get to the pilot seat, straps in and takes off toward the prison.

"Red Hood, Nightwing, this is Starfire, Arsenal is hurt really bad. I'm coming in hot , you guys better have Cyborg." she said.

"Were outside the northern part of the prison, we're pin down, hurry," Red Hood said.

She overhead to see several guards along side Batman, Batgirl, and a mercenary clad in an outfit similar to Deathstroke laying down suppression fire to a large ditch in the ground. Every once in a while Cyborg would stick his arm firing his sonic cannon. She landed the ship in between them both parties and open the back hatch. They all saw the opening they needed and climb out of the ditch and into the ship. Once they were all on the ship, she pulled up and took off into the day.

A/N: Somebody had to chop it off right :). Well now it is Jason turn to fight! Tune in next time to see the war of words and deed between Batman and Red Hood. Hope you enjoy the Youtube fight scene. **(Donnie Yen VS Collin Chou) (for epic inspiration.)** /7C_nssjVrSo


	10. Chapter 9 A very Cold Reunion

New Mexican Prison Barracks

Batman, Batgirl VS Red Hood

Batman and Batgirl stood side by side before the armed Red helmet biker. They could tell just by looking at him and at the site of dead bodies around them that this is a truly skilled fighter. Batman and Batgirl spread out while the red biker remained perfectly still. This biker betrayed no weakness about him and it didn't help that the helmet completely obscure his face. Batman analyze the the situation and concluded that this Damian must have gone ahead to free the Regime. He had to move fast.

**Red Hood**: And now the circle finally closes and the three of us are together again.

Batgirl was confuse by that statement at first but then again, all psychopath say silly things to them.

**BG**: This is your only warning scum, surrender now or we will forced to hurt you.

**BM**: Batgirl, he is not the problem, Damian is up ahead trying to free the members of the Regime, mainly Cyborg. Stop him, I'll handle this guy.

RH: Like hell you are! I've went through a lot of trouble to get the three of us in the same room together so we can talk.

BM: I have nothing to say to scum like you. We're running out of time, go after-

RH: Why didn't the kill the joker. I mean you knew what he was capable of. He kills without remorse, any good citizen would kill that maniac with a smile to keep the world safe, except you. Far too many people die because of your inaction.

BG: Joker was a sick man who needed help, not what Superman did to him, no one deserved that.

RH: All the victims that he claimed would disagree with all their souls I believe.

BG: You Bastard, you have no right to speak on behave of the dead.

RH: Quite the contrary, for I'm probably the only human being on this planet whose is qualified to speak on their behave, for I am a victim of the Joker myself.

BM: I know you must be hurting for what Joker did to Metropolis, but breaking out dangerous enemies will only make it worse.

RH: No, no , no, no, no, you misunderstood me just now: I'm not a grieving victim to a love one of what happen at Metropolis, hell what happen to me happened way before Metropolis. You got to understood: I am one of Joker's many victims.

BG: What the hell you are talking about?

RH: *sigh* Perhaps this will ring a bell.

Red Hood sat his rifle down and reached up to his helmet. After releasing the latches on his head, he gently removes the helmet revealing a man with dark dark with a white streak at the front wearing a domino like mask. Batman and Batgirl immediately recognize the designs on his face and their jaws drops. He also removes the masks clearly showing the face of a man they recognize. Batman knees were wobbling while Batgirl fell to her knees. Red Hood set the helmet down and started cracking his neck.

RH: What I meant was I'm a direct victim of Joker, and I have manage crawl out of my grave, come back death itself only find out that the Joker killed more people when I was dead than alive.

BM: This is not possible, you died! I saw you breathed your last breath, This can't be real.

RH: You manage to bring people from another dimension here and we are discussing what's real or not.

BG: This is not possible, he has be a fake, he can't be real.

RH: Believe what you want to believe, however what I believe right now is that you Batman have done me a terrible injustice the day I died, so now today I, will have my vengeance.

BM: Jason, you have to understood, I did everything I could to find you, rescue you, but I was too late. I am so, so sorry for leaving you.

RH: (-_-) Really Bruce, you think I cause all this mayhem and destruction, have you follow me all over the place just so we meet here and can have a fight to the death because I'm mad at you for not saving me that day. You're an even bigger asshole than I thought. I more than forgive you for not coming to save me in time. I knew you were not going to make it and I made peace with that thought. When you finally made it to me and in those last moments when I could feel myself dying, I smiled because I had the thought that you were not going to let Joker do what he did to me happen to any one else. I died happily knowing that you would take that bastard down permanently, and lo and behold, I come back from grave to find out that you not only let him live, But you put him in rehab, where he broke out multiple times, murdering droves of people each time, and each time you did **NOTHING!** Ultimately he decided to nuke entire city and I know for a fact that you interrogated him, but I knew you weren't going to kill him even then. Then along comes Superman and does what you should have did years ago better than all of our wildest dreams, but you label him the evil doer because of it. You locked him away and you wonder why I'm pissed.

Batman and Batgirl mouth's closed and serious face come immediately.

BM: You don't understood Superman didn't deserve to be in kind of control power, none of us do. Power corrupts makes people do things they shouldn't.

RH: But you tell people in power what to do with or without the mask. Money is power, knowledge is power, influence is power, you have all this power and you tell me you're not corrupt.

BM: No I'm not.

RH: Because you don't kill!

BM: Yes!

RH: But you do like to rule over people. If anybody act a way you don't like, you call them evil or insane and put them down like one any put them only display to show that you don't kill. I mean police police kills if it is necessary, but they don't do that anymore for fear that the Batman would swoop out of no where, call them evil and put them away, but your power of influence don't corrupt right?

Batman was finally silent

RH: I've seen, fought, and died for your method of dealing with crime and I've seen Superman's method turn this planet into a utopia for five years, and now that you destroyed it and I've seen thing go back to the way were: Crime is up higher than ever cause there's no one to stop them. If going back to that utopia means killing a few guards to spring the Regime, I'll do it with a heavy heart but I'll do it. So-

Jason pull back on his helmet and pick up the assault rifle again.

RH: I've distracted you guys enough with banter, let get this over with.

A/N: Batman Vs Red Hood next so stay tune. Let comment if you like the argument between the three!


	11. Chapter 10 Batman vs Red Hood part 2

New Mexican Maximum Security Prison's Barracks

Batman was thinking to himself to find a way to convince this person to stop this madness, but was shocked within himself to find that he had no counter argument. He found himself questioning his belief even harder than whether he should fight Superman's regime. He quickly tries to discard all of the those thoughts. As valid as Jason discords was he knew the regime would doom the world, and if they get out now, they were be far more angry than ever were distraction and he had a job to do and as next to impossible it feels to him, he had to do it. He shook his head of thoughts knowing he's going to have to take down another Robin, only to get hit square to the face with the AK-47. It staggers him back backwards and trips and falls over a dead body.

Red Hood chuckled at his clumsiness and smile cheekily under his helmet. "Wow, did my discourse really fuck with your mind, come on and your game, your life depends on it."

Batman got up slowly, but Jason was upon him with speed he had never displayed before. Batman back flips out of the way. Jason delivered a spinning back round-house kick. Batman duck under it. Jason kept the momentum going to a spinning leg sweep and then a 540 kick. Batman jumps the leg sweep and back flips the 540. Jason then did spinning torpedo headbutt. Batman tries punching his head, but it feels like punch steel. He staggers back again. He did not feel comfortable when felt back on the wall. Jason was on him again. Batman pushes him away and tries to push off the wall, but Jason pushes Batman back to the wall. Batman hit Jason with a left hook, two right jabs, and a power left to the face. Jason wasn't impress as long he had his harden helmet, but began clapping anyways.

"That was very good, now it is my turn." Red said pompously. Red hood unleashed a barrage of punches. Nearly 70% of Jason punches landed and they hurt.

Batman push Jason back and kicks him in the chest. Jason took three steps back and came back at him.

"Batgirl, I had almost forgot about you." Jason remark.

"Please Jason," Batgirl said with her hands at her heart. "Stop this madness, I don't want to lose you to foolishness."

Jason chuckled. "You guys lost me when I found out that you bastards value the lives of killers, assassins, psychopaths, and straight up evil beings more than your own family. I mean what kind of an asshole would rather throw his own son in jail for life rather than kill a lunatic that blows up cities."

Batman was slowly getting to his feet. "Jason, you're angry, I get it. No one understands that feeling more than me, but you have to understand we don't have the right to play judge, jury and executioner. Superman doesn't get to play God."

Jason's body shivered with anger. "You son of a bitch Bruce. First off: We do get play judge, jury, executioner. We get to go out, beat up any one we see doing wrong, when the law tries to arrest us or tell us to back off, we intimated them. We make it our jobs to rebel against all the their laws, but when one of us decided to make their own law, they're the sum of all evil. Fuck you asshole. Second: Superman made everyone in the world stop killing people for stupid shit, but you open up portal to another dimension to get people to do your dirty work, but you don't consider that playing God."

"Jason, wake the fuck up," Batgirl interjected. " Superman is nothing but a murderer, everyone knows this now. He can't be trusted. He is too dangerous to be let free. You are not helping anything here. We are not the killers here, you are."

"Are you an idiot Barbra, you're the daughter of a cop. I thought you of all people would know what 'criminal negligent' is."

Batman and Batgirl grunted.

"Every whack job that goes around killing droves of innocent people, you go stop them, and you send them in Arkham Asylum, a revolving door for psychotic killer that retains minimum security force even onto this day. Every time those bastard leaves that place and kills again is on your hands, making you the biggest murdering hypocrite on the the face on the earth. Why is it that neither of you pay for your crimes?"

"Batgirl, he still stalling for time, attack him now."

Batgirl curse herself for almost getting suck back in the monologue loop. Jason curse to himself. Only Batman would break a good conversation. Batgirl came running after him attacking him with a flurry of punches. Jason mocked her cruelly by blocking them all with only one hand. Finally, he grabs her wrist it forcing her to the ground. Batman come in trying to attack, but Jason picks Batgirl up and pushes her into him. Batman jumps clear over Batgirl and tries to kick Jason. Jason dodges.  
Batman counter kick Jason in the stomach.  
Jason punch Batman in the chest.  
Batman round-house Jason in the blocks, but he fall to the floor.  
Batman kicks him several times on the floor.  
Batman picks him to punch, but Jason body slam him right on his spiked armor head.  
Batgirl gets up to kick him.  
Jason punches her square in the jaw turning her around.  
Jason then with all his might karate punch her back, right in the spot Joker shot her years ago  
She gave a blood curdling scream waking Batman from his daze. She fell to the floor trying with all her strength to stay conscious.

"You bastard," Batman said scrambling to his feet. "How could you stoop so low as to hit her there of all places."

"That coming from man that makes specific weakness for every member of the Justice League, even members of your family." Jason said standing over Batgirl chuckling. "I mean do you even listen to yourself sometimes. You are a walking contradiction. You exploited deadly weakness of others but you don't kill them, ever!"

Batman those several batarangs at Jason but he dive rolls out of the way. Batman quickly ran over to batgirl side to check on her. She was sobbing in pain. Batman growl and looks up at Jason.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT." Batman declared.

Jason was not impressed. "Was that suppose to be a threat? Was that suppose to scare me. Many people are afraid of you because what you might do to someone, but I know you. I will not stop until stop until superman is free and you are going to have to kill me to stop me, but you and I both know that even if the situation demands it, you will never kill. I had nothing to fear from you asshole."

Batman was done listening to his rambling. He charge at Jason and the battle continue. After a brutal 5 minute back and forth brawl, Batman stood triumphantly over Jason Todd. Batman was sweating profusely under his cowl. He never thought in his life that he would be tried so hard again, physically, psychologically, and emotionally. First losing his beloved Nightwing, Damian turning on him, now this. Despise Jason's behavior before, he never thought he would get a second chance with him and this would be the result. This was getting too much for him.

"That fucking hurt," Jason said to himself.

"I know I failed you Jason in so many ways. I know I could have done so much more for you. Everything you said about me it maybe true, but one thing i know now that is if I were to go do that route, the same route Superman took, than I know for a face I would never escape that darkness." Batman said softly.

"You know talking to you is like talking to brick wall." Jason retorted.

I so sorry Jason but you are nothing but a criminal now, so I'm going to hav_." Batman said as before he was sent flying. A massive concussive force hit Batman in his back his getting hit with a car. he goes flying across the barracks slamming in the wall. Two figures knelt beside him Jason.

"Man I always wanted to do that." Cyborg said blowing the smoke away transforming his sonic cannon back into a regular arm. "Please tell me this your friend your friend you wanted recused." Cyborg said pointing to the red helmet biker.

"What the fuck took took you so fucking long Damian?" Jason Yelled out.

"Sorry, I got into a fight with the Flash and Cat-woman." Damian said.

Jason was confused at the Regime members. "Flash and Cat-woman, what about Raven?"

"Raven powers are too crazy to be left in a place his so many angry people." Cyborg explained. "She got to held in a completely solitary place. we talk more when are away from here." Cyborg picks Jason off the ground, takes Damian by the hand and teleport again.

When they reappears again Cyborg is piss when they haven't made it out of the prison. By the looks of where they are at, they are near the elevator that they were they arrive here. That would mean they only travel 50 to 80 feet give or take.

"What the fuck, why are we here." Damian said looking at Cyborg. Cyborg was just as confused as he was so he was looking at his holo display. After checking everything, he held his head down is shame and to Damian.

"Well long story short I'm pretty spent of power. Not surprise they never kept my shit charge. I'm surprise I made it this far. I'm pretty running on back up fumes.

"Don't worry we are have a back entrance we made in coming here. We are nearly home free," Red Hood said weakly trying to stand up from his beating. Cyborg help him up to his feet.

Damian started jogging ahead saying "follow me." Cyborg picks Red hood up and follows behind.

Damian was looking for hallway their initial battle started, while Cyborg was running him blindly carrying Red Hood, and he was busy trying to contact Arsenal but was getting no response. At first thought he was still mad at him over the banter they had earlier, but he did warn them Batman along with other was coming his way. Why the hell was he not responding. He switches over to Starfire, but now she not answering. Now he was concerned. Something must have happen to one of them, or both. This put their extraction plan in the shitter. The worrying thought was so daunting that he didn't realize that they stopped running. They were at the door of the room they enter but they weren't going in.

"Why the fuck did all stop, we have to get going." Red Hood yelled out loud. Damian and Cyborg tried to shut him up, but it was too late.

He heard footsteps from in the room run toward them. Jason realize that he just gave their positions away and he cursed himself for that. Cyborg toss Red Hood over his head and they both ran into the room. Jason landed with a thud. He was not very happy that didn't drop him but instead flung him. He heard an intense tussle between them. He was slowly getting to his feet so he can join the fray but as soon as he stood up to stretch, a batarang flew inches from head sticking to the wall. His heart skipped a beat. He slowly turns around to see Batman and Batgirl at the other end of the corridor. They were both wary, but ready to fight, but Jason wasn't. With adrenaline refueling his body he ran as hard as he could into the room running past Cyborg, Damian, and two people wearing a getup similar to Deathstroke's attire. Cyborg and Damian immediately stop fighting and ran with Red Hood with Batman, Batgirl, And the two Deathstroke wannabe chasing them.

After escaping the perimeter several guards were now joining the chase. Red Hood was scaning the skies: No Starfire, No other jets around, no spaceship. Where was everybody? Cyborg spotted a very big ditch in the ground. the trio ran into it and dug in for their last stand.

Damian drop several smoke bombs, while Red Hood lay down cover fire with his pistols. All the guards were laying down a ridiculous amount of suppression fire keeping them pinned. For several minutes it was nothing but back and forth firing but it would only a matter of before of time before Red Hood runs out of bullets, Cyborgs run out of power, and Damian runs out of shurikens, smoke bombs, and flash bang grenades.

"Starfire to Red Hood, come in this is Starfire come in." Starfire said blaring into Red Hood's head set. Jason's heart leap for joy at her voice.

"I read you Starfire, where the hell have you been?" Jason yelled at here.

"Never mind all that, Arsenal is hurt real bad, we have to get out of here now. Please tell me you got what we came here for?"

Jason was wondering why would Roy be hurt, but that wasn't his primary thought. "Yes we got him, please come and get us."

Not even half a minute later was Starfire's ship was visible to all spectators. she position her ship in between the two parties. The trio uprooted themselves from their ditch and got into the ship.

"We're inside, get us out of here." Damian said.

Starfire close the hatch and the took off into day with everywhere pissed that they got away with their prized prisoner.

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long to come up with this chapter. Been busy, sick, busy being sick, so on and so on. Next two chapter will see the aftermath of breakout from two different perspectives: Outlaws (Regime) and Batman and friends (Insurgency) ! Till then_**


	12. Chapter 11 Licking Wounds (Resurgecy)

Outside the New Mexican Prison 5 minutes after Outlaws escape.

Batman was playing it back in their minds as they saw a huge extra-terrestrial ship that he seen days ago appear out nowhere, land in between him and his foes and sped off that just as fast as it came. He was heavily exhausted and was quite shocked that he was duped twice. He can admit to being conned by villains and criminal, even superheroes, but seldom has even ever duped twice by the same person using the same trick. He was about he could follow them in his own jet but he knows from past experience that ship could easily outmaneuver his jet, instead he stood there mediating on the evidence and revelations he just witness to.

Jason Todd, the second robin, his adopted son, his soldier, some one he care deeply about, has lead the breakout of both Nightwing and Cyborg. It put himself at a disadvantage because he like, Damian know how I operate and they are both smart enough to kept me on my toes. He remembered all the times he had worked along side Jason: he was skilled, witty he realizes that while Jason doesn't possess Dick Grayson's acrobatic skills, he can become a productive crime fighter in his own right by channeling his rage. That rage was there and he had hope he would be able to purge Jason of it as he did Dick before it got him killed, but it was too late. It did get him killed and I was too late to save him. He would often have nightmares of Jason coming back only to express his anger for not saving him from dying, and he was heavily guilt-ridden over it. This however puts a complete new twist on everything. He tried wrapping his mind over everything he just learned but before he could Batgirl walked over to him.

**BG:** You alright?

**BM:** Yeah! How is your back?

**BG:** It's killing me, but i think I'll live. That in no way could have been him, it could've been. Even if was alive again he would never kill all these people, and would never hit me in my back.

**BM:** Yeah, but he knew who are and where to hit you to take you down. Only we knew of that.

**BG:** (-_-) But still he would he would never do this. This just crazy!

**BM:** Did you ever expect Superman to do what he did? We had to assume Jason is now beyond reasoning.

**BG:** (-_-) ... damn

Batman and Batgirl walks over to the prison guards to see if they were. They were happy to be alive but was piss they got alive.

**Prison Guard 1**: Thank you Batman, Batgirl who ever to you guys are. Who are you two anyways

Batman turns to the two individuals who are in a attire similar to Deathstroke.

**Mercenary 1**: Us? Oh we are the help.

Batman made a mental note of those two to deal with them later, but for now.

**BM:** Everybody back inside the prison. We need to figure out what to do from here on.

Everybody did as he instructed and went back to the prison. When got back in they taken aback by all the carnage that was left behind in the prison. The prison guard captain instructed his men to collect the bodies so they can I.D their fallen. Batman was on his military tablet, he needed to make several calls to everybody that is available. Batgirl was keeping an close eye on the two mercenaries. She didn't trust Deathstroke and anybody affiliated with him can't be trusted either, but she knows she's much pain to fight should they do something right now. The two mercenaries were on there phones trying to get an answer. They were on the phone for about 15 minutes before hanging up their phones and running to the front door.

Batgirl pull out a couple Batarang just in case. She ran them only the find they're people at the door. When the two mercenaries open the door she was surprised at what she saw.

Harleen Quinzel carrying a near facially deformed Dinah, While the real Deathstroke was carrying dozens of guards on his back. Harleen laid Dinah on a desk, while Deathstroke sat the injured guards down one by one. None of the guards injuries were life threatening but was grave nonetheless. Dinah's eyes were swollen shut and her face was not much different and body was covered in cut and bruises. Harleen was covered in blood, most likely her own from all the small cut all over her. Deathstroke was covered in dirt but was more less fine. He did however had a severed armed strapped to his back. Batgirl was shocked at all of this, while Batman didn't even look away from his tablet

BG: What the hell happen? Did Starfire do all of this?

DS: Nope, this all Roy Harper.

This made even Batman look away from his tablet. He thought to himself "we are losing to many heroes."

BG: Roy Harper? What the hell are you talking about? He did all this?

DS: You seem awfully surprised.

Batgirl was surprised. I mean talking out prison guards is cake walk, easily up Roy's alley, Haleen would be a tougher opponent, but he has beaten her before, however.

BG: Roy defeated Black Canary, is that what you are telling me?

**DS: *Nods head***

**BG:** That impossible, Roy doesn't hold a candle to her. Roy is a strung out crack-head and alcoholic. Black Canary can defeated Batman, but Roy defeated Black Canary? How the hell could he pull that off and why would he.

DS: Well what can I say, as to the how any man can pull off the impossible when motivated, as to the why, she would be the perfect motivational tool. Roy wanted her dead.

Deathstroke pointed to Harleen who was sitting a chair off the side with her head down. Batman and Batgirl were genuinely confused. Sure it seem fucked it to have Joker's right hand fighting with us, but why was Roy willing to kill Dinah to get to her.

DS: Wow I can actually she ya mind working. hahahahahahahaha If ya wanted to know why, you should just ask.

BG: (-_-)  
BM:(-_-)

DS: I'll save you guys the trouble. Apparently Roy's daughter Lian Harper was in Metropolis when Joker blew it up. He was apparently not happy with Harleen's immunity deal. Can't blame the poor guy.

Batgirl's mouths drops in shock. Batgirl shed his tear, for that pure innocent girl. Batman hung his head shame. how could he have not known about this for almost 6 years. How in the hell could he have forgotten about that sweetheart child. His years obsessed with getting people together with the goal of taking down Superman he had forget this small but important detail. Poor Roy and poor Lian. Batman looked at Harleen who was teary eyed at the situation.

DS: Well don't worry about him, he won't be bothering anyone anytime soon.

Deathstroke pull off the arm strapped to his back and tossed it on the floor. Batman eyes clinched up while Batgirl eyes widen.

BG: Is he dead?

DS: Don't know, he looked close to it. Never had the chance to finish him, but that is beside the point, They are now in step ahead of us and now step closer to freeing Superman and I for one do not wish to face him a second time.

BM: I just bought us all some time before they are strong enough to strike again.

DS: And how do know that?

BM: Ask yourselves this question: Why Cyborg and only him?

DS: If anybody wanted to free Superman they would have to get past security personally designed by you, which I might say is a total pain in the ass.

BM: Correct, Cyborg is the only person capable of disabling Superman's cage, but he won't be able to anytime soon.

BG: Why's that?

BM: I uploaded three powerful Trojan virus into each of his limps and circus. I just activated it now. He will be out of it for days trying to reboot himself.

DS: Why didn't you do while he was trying to escape.

BM: ... I was distracted.

DS: You? Distracted? By what?

Batgirl looks at Batman and she could tell even behind his cowl that he was submerge in deep thought. She couldn't blame him, the revelation that she witness knocked all rational thought from her. They have dealt with comic energies, magic, aliens and etc and yet this complete she still can't believe it, so she can cut Batman some slack.

BM: I was distraction. It happens, even to the best of us.

DS: (-_-) Whatever. As it stands if they attack again, we need to be ready. we need something!

BG: We need to bring people together to fight this. Recruiting!

BM: We may have two volunteers here in this prison that can help us.

BG: Who?

BM: Batgirl, Deathstroke, follow me, Harleen, help the wounded.

Batman went to down the lobby and Deathstoke and Batgirl followed behind them while Harleen did as Batman instructed, Deathstroke's mercenaries stayed behind as well to help Black Canary. The trio went all the way past wreckage that this the main floor, down the elevator, past the bloody barracks, down to the to cells that contained Cyborg and found what he was looking for: Flash and Catwoman sitting in their un-powered cells, bloodied, bruise, and pissed off. Batman smiled.

BM: It's a start.


	13. Chapter 12 Licking Wounds (Outlaws)

The Mesosphere Above the the South Pole 15 minutes after their escape.

The **mesosphere** is the layer of the Earth Atmosphere that is directly above the Stratosphere and directly below the Thermosphere. In the mesosphere temperature decreases with increasing height. The upper boundary of the mesosphere can be the coldest naturally occurring place on Earth with −226 °F. It was a great place to stare at the stars, a great to sit and relax, a great place to gather your thoughts, a great place to regroup, a great place to heal safe from the enemies, and everybody needed to heal. Despite completing the mission it took a heavily tool on everybody. The ship was suspended in place on autopilot while everybody was in the med-bay tending to their wounds. Everybody was was not in a talking mood so everybody was getting treated in the small room in peace.

Damian Wayne only took a few bruises and a black eye from Flash's fist fight, but for the most part suffered the least amount of damage from the jail-break. He was brooding over nearly losing Roy to that asshole merc Deathstroke. He would have make that dude suffer for not only destroying the watchtower, but now this.

Koriand`R was still getting over a mild headache and spasms made by the electric wires, but was over wise in good shape as well. She was teary eyed standing next to Roy caressing his remaining arm.

Jason Tood remove his helmet, his shirt, body armor, and his pants to reveal that he was black and blue all over. He was extremely grateful for keeping his helmet on during the fight, or his face would have suffered the same fate his body. He couldn't help but to tip his hat off to Batman, for he was just as brutally skilled his his fist as always. Starfire offer him a medical shot made for Tamaraneans so he would heal faster. He accepted and quickly regretted it: it felt like he was injected with liquid fire. The pain was so intense and instance he quickly passed out with foam coming out of his mouth. She offered Damian some as well, he quickly ran out of the med bay.

Roy Harper was in the worst shape. His severed arm and loss of some much blood had put in critical condition. The beating he had sustained fighting Black Canary didn't help in the least. Had he had been an average person in a human hospital, he might not have made it. Luckily in spite of his struggling cocaine addition, he still possessed a physique that is beyond average Olympians and he was a ship with technology well beyond earth's standards.

Cyborg recharged himself to 15 % power just enough to get by for a few days, because right now he was need to x-ray both Jason and Roy to see what kind of internal damage was given. Jason was the easy one: because of all the protection he had on, the most internal damage he had several cracked ribs and fractures all along his arms and knuckles, and they were healing fast thanks to Starfire's alien potion. Roy was going to be the problem of the day. His body receive damage similar to Jason, but with the addition of a lost limb and blood loss and shock is the problem. He would have like it if Starfire had brought Roy's severed arm with them so he could have reattached it but going back for it was out of the question so he will need to receive a prosthetic using parts on the ship. He never thought he would be making alien robotic technology.

"Hey Starfire, I have all the parts need to start making a base model prosthetic arm for Roy, So keep an eye on him for me will ya." Cyborg said as he he was putting several parts of metal into a small crate.

"I will," she said lifting her head to look at Cyborg. "Please hurry friend."

Cyborg nodded his head and let the med bay to go the workbench room. Starfire sigh and stood up to her feet and kissed Roy on the forehead and left the med bay for the cockpit. She sat down, took a deep breath and turn on the holographic cameras surrounding the ship to see if they were followed, however all seemed quiet. She then switched the cameras inward to all the rooms, particularly the med-bay and workshop room. Jason and Roy still laid unmoving on their beds in the med bay, Cyborg just settled in the workshop, and Damian was pacing the hallways of the ship. All she felt that everything was in order she figure now was a good time as any to rest her eyes. She relaxed in her chair and rested.

**One hour later** Starfire woke up to footstep to some behind her. She swiveled her chair around to see Damian walking up to the navigation seat and sat down. Starfire sat up straight wiping drool off her face.

"How long was I asleep?" Starfire asked.

Damian looked her over. "I just got here. I don't know."

He was no help. She looked over the automatic logs to what happen in the med-bay see what happen while was sleeping. Roy's condition was unchanging however she was very happy that Jason had woken up. She turned on the cameras on to see Jason's body no longer had bruised on him getting out bed and was leaving the med-bay. She turn to the workshop to see Cyborg's progress. When she turn the camera to his room, she couldn't make heads or tails of what he was doing. He was laying there on his back not moving an inch. She was confused: was he thinking, did his battery run out.

Hey Damian!" Starfire said. Damian turn his head to her. "Come here." Damian got off his seat and right next to her. "You know Cyborg better than any of us, does he normally do this or is something wrong."

Damian looked at the live video of Cyborg laying down on the floor unmoving. He stare at it lost in thought.

"Does this zoom in?" Damian asked. She nodded her head. "Could you zoom in on his eyes?" Starfire zoomed all the way on his face. He knew he seen this before couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He stare at it for a full minute before a single picture flash in his eyes. It was a very fateful day, the day Damian made the most regrettable action he committed in his whole life, the day he accidentally killed Rickard Grayson, the first Nightwing. Before he did that however, he and Batman came to Arkham to protect the criminals there from Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Flash, and himself. Batman activated a virus he upload into Cyborg the week they met. The virus was so potent it knocked him out. His eyes just like that right now. Please don't tell me that he -.

"Bruce" Damian said aloud. He then ran out of the main cockpit room Starfire following close behind. They ran to the workshop to see Cyborg on the ground shaking occasionally.

"Son of a bitch, I fucking hate you Bruce." Damian as loud as he could.

"What happened?" Starfire and Damian turned around to see Jason slowly walking up. "What wrong with Cyborg?"

"Bruce, its always fucking Bruce." Damian said.

"What did he do this time?" Jason said.

"He put a virus into Cyborg. He did this to him five years ago.

"Can we get it out of him?"

"Cyborg is a walking super- computer, we would need a another super computer to do that."

"This ship is a super computer stronger that what Cyborg is made of."

"Yeah but are you good enough with a computer to help him."

Jason, Damian, and Starfire looked at each other knowing good and well they're not skilled in computers.

"who would have been the back up guy to help out in this,"

Before Damian could finish, the trio knew the answer.

"Fuck"

"Fuck"

"X`Hal"

They knew it was Roy Harper.

Author's Note: Not exactly sure what what to do for filers, but I'll think of something.


	14. Chapter 13 Superman vistor part 2

Superman's Prison One week after Cyborg's Breakout

Superman watched with small television with great focus, another Regime counsel member was broken out of prison. First Damian Wayne aka Nightwing, and now Victor Stone. This story was on and being updated around the clock everyday since they happened. Since the news channel was the only channel he got in here in was a change in pace. For his entire duration of his stay in prison, all that was talked about was how they rebuilding the infrastructure of the world back to the way it was before Superman took over, or how Superman was the biggest most diabolical evil person to ever exist, or how the world will do without the Regime. Listening to them talk about someone else is better the debate of who was a nicer dictator: Superman, Stalin or Hitler.

For that whole week it was frustrating not to know who orchestrated both breakout, but today they finally put up video of the breakout in New Mexico. He was quite surprised so see Starfire streaking through the sky raining down hell on the personnel there. He had not see her since the Regime's conception. She had told me that what I was doing for the world had inspired her to fight her own problems on her planet head on rather than run from them. She told me that she would fight the invaders off of her world and bring peace to her people, so then why is she here back on earth. She must have either failed and she came back or she succeed and she came back. He had hope the former because it would be a shame that she would be an exile to her own kind.

He laid back in his bed to tried to ponder who was out wanting to break himself out of there because as far as he knows, Starfire maybe a capable fighter and leader she, definitely wouldn't be able to conjure up a plan that that fast which so elegant in nature- she is not alone. It was obvious that was moving and firing just to cause an massive distraction. Such skill was plan out by one such as Batman himself, but he would never do such a thing, perhaps Damian did it, he broke out of Gotham security prison before this breakout, but who broke him out? He ponder that question for hours, for the most part of the answers he came up with nothing but wishful thinking.

Later on that evening he that evening he had gotten tired of thinking about it any more and decided to go to bed early.

An hour into sleep he had felt that itch in the back of his mind, that new found fear of powerlessness and someone superior to him has arrive. He had only felt this felling while incarcerated and quite frankly only one person brought that itch out of him. Even while he slept he felt it: Bruce Wayne is here and he not happy, not that ever is.

He slowly toss the covers off himself and slowly rose out of bed to see Bruce no, Batman standing before him fully armored in all his dark glory. He hasn't wore his costume in here since the day he put me here. He was alone so apparently he didn't come here to gloat over toppling "Superman the God of Earth" so what does he want? He got up out bed and walked over to his intercom on the wall.

BM: ... Clark

KE: ... Batman? What can I do for you today.

BM: What do you know about the two breakouts?

KE: Straight to the point huh!

BM: ...

KE: Fine! They were well planned out, they targeting Regime council members, they all hate you. Why?

BM: They will fail, you know that right?

KE: Fail in what?

BM: Freeing you from here. He will not win.

KE: He? Who's that he?

BM: ...

KE: Come on, indulge me, if you are so confident he will fail, than what's the harm of telling me wants me out of here so bad.

BM: ...

KE: Silent treatment huh, that seems counterproductive to ask me a question, but become tight lip when i ask you a question. Then again you always been an asshole like that.

BM: I just came to tell you not to get you hopes up, you are not going anywhere.

KE: For your sake, you had better hope so.

BM:...

Batman disappeared into the shadow as he normally does and that itch in the back of his mind was gone. Superman sigh a sign if relief and went back to his bed. He laid back down with only one prayer on his mind: that whoever is trying to break him out triumph against so he can rip Bruce Wayne's head off.


End file.
